1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile terrestrial digital broadcast receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
The contents of the terrestrial digital broadcast are varied from one area to another. In the case where a mobile terrestrial digital broadcast receiver having the video recording function is moved to another area after the recording reservation, therefore, a program different from the reserved one may be undesirably recorded. This is true in both the EPG recording reservation and the recording reservation with the time and the service designated.